


The Cloak

by Av-ra Kedavra (AstoriaLovegood)



Series: A Bond Stronger Than Blood [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Strawberries, Summer of 1899, Wandless Magic, Young, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald, albus is adorable, grindelwalds scary eye, jammie dodgers, we wrote this over text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstoriaLovegood/pseuds/Av-ra%20Kedavra
Summary: What exactly happened in that fateful summer of 1899?-"And are you ambitious or curious?" the presence behind him asked.Gellert slowly turned around and took a look at the mousy brown-haired man behind him. "I'd like to say ambitious, but of course you already knew that, Albus."Albus grinned, "I guess that makes me curious."Gellert slowly moved his eyes down Albus' face, resting his gaze on his lips. "Curious indeed," he mused.-
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: A Bond Stronger Than Blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713277
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	1. The only wizard who is his equal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is super short, but the rest are much longer. Thank you for reading!

_1899, Godric’s Hollow_

Gellert Grindelwald scuffed his knee-high boots along the gravel path idly as he walked toward the graveyard, buckles clicking on each step. He had one hand in his leather pant pockets, the other holding his jacket over his left shoulder. The sun was warm on the back of his neck, his long white-blond hair tied up in a bun. As he reached the huge gothic iron gates into the cemetery, he paused, feeling someone’s gaze hot on his back. Gellert made no comment, reaching out a hand to grab one of the bars in front of him, prying it open. The gate squealed, angry at the sudden movement. As he stepped through and walked down the main path in the cemetery, he heard the other person close the gate behind them. Gellert walked at a leisurely pace, taking time to stop and examine each of the stones carefully before moving to the next. At last, he came to a halt at a particular stone, the grave of one Ignotus Peverell.

“Tell me, have you heard the tale of the deathly hallows?” Gellert inquired, surprising the other.

“A children’s story to most.” Gellert continued, almost paying the other no mind as he crouched down to examine the tombstone. His finger traced the symbol, triangle, circle, then the line going through the centre. “But to those few who are curious or ambitious enough to learn, they could be so much more...”

"And are you ambitious or curious?" the presence behind him asked. Gellert slowly turned around and took a look at the mousy brown-haired man behind him.

"I'd like to say ambitious, but of course you already knew that, Albus."

Albus grinned, "I guess that makes me curious." Gellert slowly moved his eyes down Albus' face, resting his gaze on his lips.

"Curious indeed," he mused. Albus seemed entranced. Gellert smirked, turning back to the gravestone.

"Of course, it's debatable if the Hallows exist and where they are, but I think something so powerful has the tendency to end up in the hands of someone who will use them properly. For the greater good."

"For the greater good..." Albus repeated under his breath, "what are you implying...?"

Gellert smiled, dusting the dirt off his pants as he stood up. "Albus, with the power of all three hallows one would be a master of death, invincible and free to evoke the change our society desperately needs," he suggested, glancing towards him to see his response. His face was tense, eyes staring off to the side – deep in thought. Gellert grinned. Just what he was looking for. "Why must wizards live hiding in the shadows of the muggle world when we have the power to rule over them?” he pressed gravely, “it is doing us more harm than good.”

At that, Gellert turned and started walking back to the entrance of the cemetery. Hearing no footsteps following him, he turned to catch a glimpse of Albus sigh and crouch in front of a different tombstone. His blue eyes had lost their twinkle as they fixated on the name of the deceased, soft yet strained. From Gellert’s distance, he could just make out the words on the tombstone – Kendra Dumbledore. Gellert blinked away, confused as to why he was staring and continued walking. A rustle came from his direction as the sound of footsteps started closing in.

“We would only seize control for the greater good,” Albus muttered from behind, slowing down to a pace that kept a metre’s distance between the two. Gellert raised an eyebrow and spoke in a cool tone.

“We?” Gellert felt the eyes on the back of his head disappear for a moment as he reached to push open the gate, continuing down the path without a look back.


	2. We want only freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will be posting hopefully everyday, so the wait won't be too long for the rest of this fic!

Bathilda and Albus were friends. One might even push to think that she was almost a surrogate mother to Albus and Aberforth, although Albus had always spent more time with her than his brother did. Bathilda held afternoon tea, with delightful homemade scones at her small home every Thursday afternoon, something Albus had been sorely missing at Hogwarts.

Albus' mind wandered from scones to the boy he had seen in the graveyard yesterday, Gellert Grindelwald. He had met him briefly when he first arrived in the small town of Godric's Hollow, and Grindelwald had been asking for directions. He absentmindedly knocked on the door, when the gate behind him creaked, and he whipped around to see the amused face of Grindelwald.

"One might think you're following me," the blond boy said lightly, moving to stand next to Albus on the welcome mat.

"Hullo dears, come in, come in," an old motherly voice sounded as the door opened, and the smell of freshly baked scones assaulted their noses.

Grindelwald handed her a basket of fresh strawberries, and Bathilda smiled, stepping back to allow them in.

"Albie dear," Dumbledore cringed at the childhood nickname as he saw Grindelwald make a startled cough to cover his laugh, "meet my great-nephew, Gellert Grindelwald. This is Albus Dumbledore, who I used to look after years ago."

Grindelwald extended a hand for him to shake, and Dumbledore took it, his smaller, softer hand became encased in Gellert's.

"Pleasure to officially meet you, Curious," Grindelwald spoke softly as Bathilda shuffled into the kitchen.

Dumbledore stared into his eyes, one an intense, cold silver blue and the other a deep chocolate brown. Grindelwald raised a brow at him and Albus started, realising he was still holding his hand. He awkwardly stepped around Grindelwald and into the dining room, where a full table of biscuits and scones were waiting.

"Dears, take a seat, take a seat. I've made some strawberry jam, and courtesy of darling Gellert here, we have fresh strawberries as well, so help yourselves!"

"Thank you, Bee," Albus said graciously, picking up a scone and putting jam and cream on it, and watching thoughtfully as Grindelwald did the same.

"So how did you know my name last night?" Albus asked him, his curiosity barely masked.

Gellert smirked, "I'm a legillimens."

The other boy scoffed. "No, you're not. And even if you were, it wouldn't work on me, I'm excellent at Occlumency."

"Well, you seem full of yourself. How do you know I'm not just better at legillimency?"

Albus rolled his eyes, "You're not." Gellert just shrugged, taking a bite of his scone. "Seriously though, how did you know my name?" Gellert smiled arrogantly.

"Now now, I've told Gellert all about you and your transfiguration and everything," Bathilda spoke up, "I can guarantee he's not a legillimens yet," she added, with a twinkle in her eyes.

Albus flicked cream onto Gellert’s face. "I am better than you then," he said.

Gellert wiped the cream off and took another scone. "Who says I'm not an accomplished Occlumens as well? I did go to Durmstrang after all. Besides, I can always learn legilimency. Then I'll have beaten you."

Albus just rolled his eyes again, but he had a faint smile on his face. Gellert smirked,

"Are you done eating?" Albus nodded, swallowing his last mouthful of scone. "Follow me."

Gellert got out of his chair and headed in the direction of the stairs. Albus looked towards the door, then at Gellert before glancing at Bee with a hesitant look. She smiled and gestured at Gellert with a small tilt of her head. Albus sighed, got up and trailed behind the blond man as he ascended the staircase. When they reached the top, Albus realised it was an attic. There was a bed neatly made in contrast to stacks of spell books scattered around the dimly-lit room. His eyes followed Gellert's blond head that stood out in the dark. He paused in front of an antique wooden dressing table with drawings and pictures that resembled the hallows.

"I'm starting to think..." he started, staring down at a copy of Tales of Beedle the Bard. Slowly, his gaze raised to meet that of Albus' in the mirror. "That I cannot hunt down all three hallows alone."

Grindelwald gestured with his hand and a small beaten book floated off a pile of books to land on the desk. As it softly landed on the table, it flipped open, and riffled through to the first page of The Tale of the Three Brothers.

"You've read the story," the blond stated.

"Every child in the wizarding world has heard the tale, Gellert." Grindelwald held a hand up in surrender but spoke again.

"There is a small element of truth to every tale, as you evidently already know," Albus inclined his head slightly, and Gellert sat down on the stool in front of the desk and continued, "well, the Peverell family were the original holders of the Deathly Hallows,"

Albus interrupted him, "The elder wand, resurrection stone and cloak of invisibility."

"Precisely," Grindelwald smiled languidly, leaning against the desk, elbows propped up behind him, one knee kicked over the other.

Albus studied his boots, the silver buckles catching the soft afternoon sun streaming through a small triangular window at one side of the room. The soles of the boots looked worn, and the boots were laced all the way up the front to the knee. Grindelwald was shaking his foot slightly, almost as if following a tune in his head, Albus noted.

"Would you like to continue standing awkwardly in the doorway Albus, or would you rather take a seat?" Gellert gestured at an old forest green armchair to his left and Albus sat down, running his hands up and down the tops of his thighs in thought.

"So you're in Godric’s Hollow looking for one of the oldest pureblood families that have died out over the centuries?"

"No, I'm here visiting my wonderful great-aunt. The best thing about history is that it follows you wherever you go," Gellert replied simply. "I believe that I could use these powerful artefacts to free the wizarding society from the bindings forced upon us. We should be no longer weighed down by fear. We have grown to be superior to the muggles, we have the power to protect ourselves, and those we love, from them, to lead them. As should be our rightful place."

"It's for our protection as well. Muggles vastly outnumber us," Albus said, eyes glinting in the shadows of the attic.

Gellert simply shook his head. "We don't need protection from them. We are so much more than muggles. All they know is idiocy. Don't you want to be surrounded by great minds, Albus?" He looked into the other’s eyes, noting that they were deep in thought and hesitant.

"Yes..." he murmured softly. Gellert smiled. "How does this link to the Hallows?" Albus asked another question.

"You're meant to be smart, Albus."

"Mastering death doesn't give you control over the entire world." Albus pointed out, rather reasonably.

"But that’s why I need you. Because your intelligence can figure out a way around that problem."

Gellert stared back at Albus, who slowly nodded, "Okay. I'll help you."

•••

Albus laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, his eyes tracing the wood grains twists and turns like swirls of magic. Glancing at the window to admire the night sky, he took a deep breath as his grasp on the covers tightened. Had he made the right choice? He barely knew this man and before he had a chance to collect his thoughts he had agreed to help him defy everything the Statue of Secrecy stood for. Why...? To his surprise, Albus' mind was blank. For the first time in a while, he did not know the answer, which made him warier of his concern. Instead, a flash of a pair of eyes – one a glacial blue and the other a warm golden brown. Albus sighed, the image disappearing with his breath. He forced himself to sit up and walked over to a dresser. He pulled open the top drawer, combing the insides for parchment and quill. After acquiring the two, Albus sat down at his desk and started writing.

_Gellert – Your point about Wizard dominance being FOR THE MUGGLE'S OWN GOOD -- this, I think, is the crucial point. Yes, we have been given power and yes, that power gives us the right to rule, but it also gives us responsibilities over the ruled. We must stress this point, it will be the foundation stone upon which we build. Where we are opposed, as we surely will be, this must be the basis of all our counterarguments. We seize control FOR THE GREATER GOOD. And from this, it follows that where we meet resistance, we must use only the force that is necessary and no more -_

Albus paused, lifting his quill off the paper. The quiet sounds of the night calmed his mind as he contemplated. He shook his head with a sigh, his mouth quirking into a small smile as he wrote the final sentence and signed his name.

_(This was your mistake at Durmstrang! But I do not complain, because if you had not been expelled, we would never have met.) Albus._


	3. From you? Nothing...

When Grindelwald awoke the next morning and traipsed down to the kitchen, his great-aunt was sitting reading the morning paper. Gellert wandlessly accio'd some leftover scones, jam and cream to the table, along with the teapot, which poured him a full cup of morning tea. His deep green silk robe hung off one shoulder, his hair a mess pushed to one side.

"There was a letter for you dear," his aunt stated, not looking up from the Daily Prophet, but pushing a cream coloured envelope toward him.

Grindelwald gestured at the letter and it opened itself and floated toward him. Albus made an excellent point, he knew there was a reason he wanted him around, other than his adorable thinking face. As he sat down to eat, there was a knock on the door.

He moved to stand up, but his aunt stopped him saying, "No, no, dear you're my guest, I'll get it".

At the door he heard the muffled voice of Albus...?

"Gellert, dear, Albie is here to speak to you."

She led Dumbledore into the kitchen, before leaving to her room to give them a little space.

"Tea? Scones?" Gellert offered.

Albus shook his head, "I fear if I have any more scones I won't be able to walk," Gellert chuckled at that, "but I will have some tea?"

The teapot and cup moved seemingly of its own accord, serving Dumbledore a steaming cup.

"Sugar?" he asked, and Albus flushed, looking down at the cup of tea in front of him, so Gellert added with a smirk, "for the tea."

"Ah, yes of course. I mean, no I don't take sugar, thank you."

A long stretch of silence (seemingly awkward on Albus' side, but quite comfortable to Gellert) was broken by Albus, "SoIthoughtthatwecould-"

"Please, Albus, slow down."

"Okay, I thought that we could go to the ruins of the Peverell mansion, just outside the Hollow."

"That is brilliant, just what I was looking for!" Gellert enthused, taking a long sip of his tea.

"I thought so. I spent a while thinking about it and I am sure we'll find something worthwhile."

As Albus was speaking, Gellert noticed his gaze on his exposed collarbone and shoulder. He took a moment to study Albus' outfit, black slacks, deep maroon velvet vest and a white long-sleeved shirt.

"Give me a minute to get dressed, and I'll be right out."

He took the last sip of his tea and walked up to his room. He pulled on green-black leather pants, a white shirt and added a cravat. Adding his signature boots and grabbing a grey fedora, he swiftly exited his attic room and returned to the kitchen to find Albus picking at the scone on his plate.

Gellert rolled his eyes, "Just eat the damn scone, Albus."

Albus lifted his gaze to focus on him, and Gellert could feel his eyes roaming, and purposely swayed his hips a little bit more than normal as he ascended down the rest of the stairs, if only to show off a little bit. He saw Albus' checks redden ever so slightly, as he realised that the movement was purposeful.

"Like what you see?" Gellert posed the non-question (it had quite an obvious answer) in a low tone as he got closer to the brown-haired man.

Not giving him the chance to respond, he called out to Bathilda, "Albus and I are going out!"

As he waited for the reply, he smirked at the double meaning that wasn't true quite yet.

"Okay, be back before dinner," Bathilda’s response was short, and he gestured for Albus to follow him out the door.

"You know the way, I assume," Gellert said to Albus, as they fell in line, walking together.

"Of course I know the way, I'm not an idiot," Albus rolled his eyes.

"Are you implying that I am?"

Albus snorted, "I'm not the one wearing a Fedora."

Gellert simply smiled, and plucked the fedora off his head, placing it on Albus' instead. "Yes, you are," he whispered, letting his fingers trace down the back of the other man's neck.

He moved his hand away as Albus touched the Fedora where it was perched.

"What did you do that for?!"

"It's sunny, don't want to get sunburnt," Gellert remarked calmly.

"What about you then?"

"I have magic."

"So do I."

Gellert shrugged, and they kept walking through the village, although he noticed the Fedora stayed where it was. The two continued in silence, weaving through people hurrying about their day. Albus considered himself someone who preferred quiet over noise but the sounds of the village calmed him. The smell of freshly baked bread and the jingle of store bells – it was home.

Taking a deep breath, Albus looked up to see the mansion not too far in front. His gaze drifted to the man beside him, who walked with an air of elegance. Feeling heat slowly rose to his cheeks, Albus wondered if it was because of the sun that burned down his back, or the close proximity of another... Albus cleared his throat at the thought, which earned a slightly confused look from Gellert. Albus stared at the ground sheepishly.

“We’re here,” Gellert stated nonchalantly.

Albus directed his eyes to the tall building that loomed over the village. He looked at Gellert with a giddy grin, who responded with a small quirk of his mouth, dismissing his childish reaction. But Albus caught a hint of awe and astonishment in his eyes nonetheless. With a flick of his wand, Gellert forced the heavy wooden doors to creak open and the two walked through, immediately greeted by darkness.

“ _Lumos_ ,” Albus muttered instinctively as they had entered what seemed to be a grand foyer.

“Where should we look first?” Albus asked, looking to Gellert for advice.

“Upstairs. You take the left and I’ll take the right.”

Albus nodded and walked to the left one of the twin spiral staircases. The light on the end of his wand did not reach very far and Gellert’s figure was nowhere in sight. Albus sighed, assuming he had apparated to the top already and started ascending the stairs. His eyes were drawn to the photo frames on the walls, barely hanging on as corners of the wallpaper displayed signs of peeling. Just when he was close to the top he must have overlooked the last few steps that were missing and he felt his foot drop. He heard a swoosh and within the blink of an eye there was a hand clutched tightly onto his wrist, pulling him back onto the safety of the steps. Albus whirled around with his wand in front to identify the figure.

“This is why I’m ambitious and you are curious.”

Albus huffed, “I didn’t need your help, Gellert.”

Gellert pulled Albus into his chest, hand still tight on his wrist. The missing stairs extended further, there was a deep hole in the floor itself into what looked like the basement. Gellert stared down into the chasm, one arm around Albus’ waist and the other still clutching tightly at his wrist. Albus breathed heavily, Grindelwald’s scent calming his racing heart. He smelt oddly like morning dew in a pine forest...

“Did you just smell me?” Gellert asked, chuckling a little and Albus blushed.

“No…” Gellert raised a brow, “fineyousmellgood.” Albus mumbled.

“What was that?” Gellert inquired with a sly smile.

“Bugger off,” Albus shook him off and Grindelwald shook his head, stepping forward and into the hole in the ground, landing lightly on his feet at the bottom.

Albus followed him, casting _lumos maxima_ to light the darkness. The whole space was small, and there were surprisingly no doors leading out of the room. In one corner was a bookshelf filled with decrepit looking old books of all shapes and sizes. On the other side of the room lay a small desk and a large rotting lounge. The concrete floor under their feet was scuffed and the wallpaper was peeling off the walls. It was faded, but they could still see some moving pixies on the paper, the only sign of magical inhabitants so far. Gellert walked over to the bookshelf, pulling book after book off and reading the titles. Albus had no idea what he was looking for, but he decided not to ask, choosing to open the desk drawers instead. In the drawer there was nothing, and Albus was overcome by the thought that he should move on. The feeling was stronger than the situation required, a ward perhaps? He looked closer, putting his hand in the drawer against every wish of his body, and grabbed something! It was a small leather-bound book, a journal...

"Gellert, I found a journal of one Ignotus Peverell."

"Fantastic! Anything else?"

"Anything else? I just found what could be the key to our whole search, and you ask 'anything else?'" Albus growled and Gellert shrugged, saying, "Ambitious, remember?"

Albus rolled his eyes and moved on to the next drawer. This one was filled with small magical trinkets, jewellery, a set of golden gobstones and miscellaneous old wizarding coins.

"Ah, I got it," muttered Grindelwald, and Albus turned to face him. "Got what?"

Gellert grinned, staring at the silver fur in his hand.

"Demiguise hair..." he whispered.

He chanced a glance up at Albus, who looked confused.

"Doesn't that just mean there was no 'true' cloak?"

"On the contrary, it means that someone was trying to replicate the cloak using all known methods."

Gellert cast a ' _revelio_ ' on the hair, smiling when it confirmed his thought process.

"It's laced with an incredibly strong disillusionment spell that's faded over time. Not only does it prove replication, but it also confirms at least one of the Hallows exists."

"Just because someone tried to make a cloak, doesn't make them the owner of a Hallow," Albus sounded sceptical.

"Open the journal then, I'm sure it will just confirm what I'm saying."

Albus rolled his eyes at him and went over to sit on a dusty couch. Gellert turned back to the demiguise hair, staring with delight at the final proof of the Hallows. He only turned away after a soft gasp coming from the direction of Albus.

"I guess you were right. Not only does this mention the cloak, but it also describes how he tried to replicate it. Even if it's the most useless of them all, it means the rest of them are out there somewhere."

Gellert walked over to Albus, sitting down next to him and pulling his hand into his own.

"I promise that we will find them. For the greater good."

"For the greater good," came the echo from Albus.

•••

The sky was a mix of blues and oranges as the sun started to set, casting long shadows behind them. Albus had his arms wrapped around the journal, holding it up against his chest. Next to him, Gellert was eying the demiguise hair, tossing it up and down as he walked. It wasn’t long before they were standing outside Albus’ front porch. Albus reached to unlock the gate.

“Look I should -“

Suddenly another hand was next to his on the gate, preventing Albus from opening it. Instinctively his gaze flew up to meet that of Gellert’s, who’s expression was reserved as usual. The blond raised a brow with a knowing look.

“The journal?”

Albus looked down at the journal that was still in his clutch and handed it over to him. Gellert’s hand did not move, instead, he leaned more onto it.

”I could use some company analysing the contents of the journal,” he murmured then smirked, “Perhaps your brain could actually be of some use this time around.”

Albus rolled his eyes, knowing Gellert was referring to the stairs incident earlier that afternoon.

“Sure.”

Gellert’s hand returned to his side, and Albus did the same. The two walked a few more steps to Bathilda’s home and Gellert rapped his knuckles on the door. Albus breathed in the delicious smell of shepherd’s pie as the sound of shuffling grew louder.

“Coming!” Bathilda chimed before she opened the door.

Albus waited for Gellert to enter first and made a beeline for his favourite seat. Bathilda chuckled in response and poured the boys a cup of tea before returning to the kitchen. Albus devoured his pie, starting to stir his tea with a small spoon before glancing at Gellert to see him preparing to bring his tea upstairs. Bathilda looked worried as she sat down in front of Albus.

“So Albus... has Ariana been feeling better recently?” She whispered.

Albus’ hand on the spoon froze.

“I’m sorry,” Bathilda quickly apologised, “it must be a hard subject to talk about,” she added, having noticed his sudden reaction to the question.

“She’s...” he mumbled, “fine.”

Bathilda smiled, recognising his discomfort in discussing any further and left him alone. Instead, she cleared the table, carrying the dirty dishes to the kitchen. Albus looked to see the chair beside him empty and Gellert halfway up the staircase – tea in one hand; journal in the other. Once Albus’ attention was on him, Gellert gestured to his room with a tilt of his head and continued up the steps – unaware of the conversation Albus had had to sit through. Albus sighed as he downed the rest of his tea and followed in suit. By the time he reached the top, Gellert was seated at his dressing table, immersed in the contents of the journal. The demiguise hair was beside him. Tired from the day’s expedition, Albus plopped himself into the same armchair as last time, grabbed the closest book he could find and started reading.

•••

A quiet snuffing sound made Albus put his book down to find out where it was coming from. His eyes went to Gellert, whose arms were cradling his head that rested on the journal like it was a pillow. Looking closer he realised the blond’s eyes were closed. Albus chuckled under his breath – the man had fallen asleep. His face was so peaceful, his lips almost formed a smile but not quite. Even in sleep, Gellert maintained his cold exterior. Some of his hair had fallen forward, tracing the curves of his face. Albus wondered how it would feel to run his hand through the long blond hair. He groaned in frustration as he forced the thought to disappear immediately. What was he thinking?! Putting the book away as quietly as he could, Albus got up from the chair and descended down the stairs.

“ _Lumos_ ,” Albus whispered as he slowly made his way to the door.

Bathilda was nowhere to be seen, so Albus assumed she was asleep. As soon as he was outside, he let out a sigh of relief and returned to the comfort of his own home.


	4. For you? Everything I never had.

Gellert awoke to the sound of roosters crowing and rolled his eyes. Stupid rural Poms and their stupid rural chickens. He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair scowling. There was a book lying open face down on the floor next to the bed, and his blanket was around his ankles. But Albus was nowhere to be found. Gellert sighed. It was foolish to think the brunette boy would still be there, but he didn’t remember him leaving. How embarrassing – he fell asleep in front of the Dumbledore. 

He accio’d his robe from across the room and traipsed downstairs. Bathilda mustn’t have woken as she was absent from her usual place in the kitchen. Gellert accio’d his wand from upstairs and conjured a doughnut for a snack. He then found the ingredients for biscuits in the cupboard and set about making the dough. He found baking therapeutic, but he was hardly paying any attention to what he was doing, and two-thirds of the way into the process he found himself making a batch of jammie dodgers. The cookies went in the oven and Gellert collapsed into Albus’ favourite chair. He had just woken up but he was so tired again... the smell of the biscuits baking was warm and delightful, just like the smell of Albus’ magic. He had made fun of the other boy for smelling him but he was just as guilty. Albus did smell like delicious biscuits after all. 

•••

Albus woke to the sound of the roosters in his garden crowing. Stupid Ariana and her stupid chickens. Albus cursed himself for the thought. His mother had just passed, and yet he was so ungrateful for the family he had left. He should be spending more time with his brother and sister. But, the cause needed him, Gellert needed him more than they did. He thought, after some contemplation that Ari and Abe never really liked him anyway. Albus magically dressed for the day, dress pants, shoes, white blouse and a deep purple vest. He took a small look at the fedora on his dresser but walked out his bedroom door and into the kitchen. The dastardly chickens mustn’t have woken his sibling up as it was blessedly quiet on the bottom floor of his family home. Albus conjured a scrambled egg and warm sourdough and sat down at the head of the table. The Prophet Owl pecked on the window, and he paid it before returning to his breakfast. The headline of the paper read “Muggle ministers begin peace conference: The Hague, Netherlands.” Albus rolled his eyes as he thought of Grindelwald and their plans. What did the muggles think they could do to stop the inevitable war? The imperialism of the muggles was puke-worthy. For their own good, the muggles would have to follow the wizarding rule. He would show the blond boy the paper after breakfast, and he wouldn’t think about his soft-looking hair when he did it. At least when Grindelwald was asleep Albus couldn’t embarrass himself too badly.

•••

Albus knocked on his neighbour’s door, taking a deep breath and smelling the signature freshly baked cookies scent. When Gellert opened the door, he let out a chuckle at the scintillating sight of Grindelwald in a 'kiss the cook' apron. 

"You're the one making the thing that smells so good I presume?" He asked as Gellert stepped aside to let him in. 

"I am in fact a fantastic cook." 

Albus sat down at the kitchen counter, watching as Grindelwald rushed back to his cooking, adding jam to the jammie dodgers. 

"Have you seen the daily prophet today? Muggles being blind-sighted as usual." 

Gellert looked up at him knowingly, "What else is new." 

"Muggles really do need someone to rule over them... if only to prevent them from doing stupid things like fighting with each other." 

"I'm glad you agree with me." 

Albus reached across the counter to grab a cookie before Grindelwald slapped his hand away.

"Haven't you read my apron? Kiss the cook first." 

Gellert had a smirk on his face as Albus inevitably blushed, "I- uh-" 

He was saved from making an even bigger fool of himself when Gellert offered his hand. "Just the hand will do, darling." 

Albus reached out for his hand and pressed a hesitant kiss onto it, lingering for a few seconds before Gellert handed him a Jammie dodger. Albus quickly accepted the treat and sat down, not knowing what else to do with himself. He savoured the jammie dodger, taking advantage of eating as his reason for staying silent.

Gellert pulled out a chair next to him, enjoying the silence as he stirred his cup of tea. Albus forced his attention back to his sweet pastry; suppressing the want to look back at the blond man, questions racing in his head. Suddenly a shadow loomed over his face. 

"I'm not letting anything ruin my precious Jammie dodgers," Gellert muttered disapprovingly, tucking a loose lock of hair that dangled in front of Albus' eyes.

Albus watched silently as Gellert's hand retreated back to the teaspoon in his tea, and chuckled. 

"To be honest, I'm more worried about my hair," Albus quipped.

Gellert rolled his eyes with a small smile that he tried to conceal by taking a sip of his tea. "So I was thinking we could test your occlumency skills that you think so highly of," Gellert suggested, "that is... if you have the time?"

Albus paused. He was spending an awful amount of time with Gellert, but the temptation to be around an intellectual that rivalled him was strong. At least, he wants to believe that's the reason for their frequent meetings... 

"You mean give you an opportunity to flaunt your ‘legilimency’ skills?" Albus smirked.

"No better place to start than the present."

Albus sighed, his heart ruling over his mind.

"Sure, let's."

•••

The pair found a comfortable spot on the floor of Gellert's attic, sitting facing each other.

"Are you ready?" the blond asked.

Albus took a deep breath and nodded.

"Legilimens."

Albus had trained long and hard to hone the occlumency spell, a skill he knew would be useful in the future. Since it was Gellert's first attempt at the spell on another wizard, the spell felt like it was knocking on the walls of his mind, unable to penetrate his strong barricade. Albus decided he wanted to test Gellert's spell, opening a mental door and projecting a thought instead. The lingering presence receded and Gellert chuckled.

"Thanks for complimenting my Jammie dodgers but I don't need someone to tell me to know they taste heavenly."

Albus rolled his eyes with a smile. A man who was well aware of his potential and arrogant with reason.

"Let's go again, I think I can break through the first layer this time -," Gellert challenged.

"As if," Albus huffed, just as confident in himself as Gellert was in himself.

"- if you keep your eyes open."

Albus sighed. Was he willing to risk it? Oh to hell with it.

"Fine," he mumbled.

Gellert smiled, casting the spell again. Albus felt Grindelwald’s presence in his mind closer this time. Gellert sure was a fast learner. But Albus was a very proficient Occlumens, and easily pushed aside the intrusion from the blond. 

“Didn’t I say eyes open?” Gellert muttered, trying not to break his concentration. 

Albus snapped his eyes open and saw the intense multicoloured gaze of the blond boy right in front of his nose. Gellert’s silver-blue eye swirled and Albus gasped, remembering the last time they were this close, in the abandoned Peverell mansion. Grindelwald’s pine forest scent, cold but inviting washing over him. Gellert grinned, and Albus felt his magic in his mind, searching all the dark and lonely corners of his thoughts. Albus attempted to slam his walls down, but Gellert’s magic held it open, a swirling black-green smoke clouding his thoughts. A sharp image of Gellert leaning forward and kissing Albus suddenly flared in his mind and Albus violently slammed his walls, closing his eyes. Breathing heavily, he leant as far back as possible from the boy. Grindelwald smiled, rocking slightly back and forward on his spot, eyes now blessedly closed as Albus studied him. The boy was only wearing his stupid silk robe, hanging loosely around his neck, the v cutting deep towards his belly button. Albus laid his head in his hands, elbows resting on his crossed knees. What had that been? What else had Gellert seen?

“Can I do you?” Albus said and Gellert raised a brow, causing Albus to blush profusely, “I mean, can I show you how good I am by easily breaking into your mind?” 

Gellert frowned at this, his signature smirk slipping off his face for a second. 

“I guess...” he didn’t look too enthusiastic, his tone dark, foreboding, and Albus suddenly regretted the question, looking down at the floor. Did the blond have something to hide? 

“Of course, but you won’t be able to break my walls.” Gellert quickly corrected.

His light tone returned and Albus looked back up at him, wand out. 

“Legillimens.”

He was pulled into Gellert’s mind, but he saw nothing. He looked around, only seeing an empty space. He walked forward a few steps, searching, trying to get deeper into the mind. He heard something creak behind him, and as he spun around he saw a door, wide open. He tentatively walked through it and was instantly immersed in the memory within. 

A slightly younger, more haunted Grindelwald, sporting deep red robes, was advancing on another boy. "You want to know what it feels like, don't you? I've been inside your mind, you want to know how to withstand dark magic. I can help with that. Practice makes perfect after all." The boy was shaking in terror, backing himself into a wall. "Please don't! Let me go..." A cruel smile drifted into Grindelwald’s face. "I'm only helping." He pounces, a dark shadowy stream of smoke expelling from his wand, twisting around the boy, leaving burn marks on his skin. A scream erupted from the terrified boy’s lips, while Grindelwald merely looked curious. "Interesting..." He muttered, finally releasing the spell. "You know, that only burns you if you're afraid. Think you can learn to face it with bravery this time?" Grindelwald addressed the boy, lifting his wand once more, casti- 

The door slammed shut in Albus' face. He closed his eyes and exited Gellert’s mind, not being able to forget what he had seen. His eyes were still closed when he felt a warm hand on his cheek, rubbing light circles. He hesitantly opened them and stared into Gellert’s own. 

"Y-You tortured them... experimenting for your own gain, not even thinking about what it would do to them. How many people did you do that to before you finally got expelled?" Albus asked, his voice coming out in a whisper. 

Gellert sighed, his hand still on Albus' cheek. 

"I know what I did to them was wrong. I'm not that person anymore, I was in a dark place. If I could go back and change everything, I would." 

Albus just nodded, staring at the flaw and wanting desperately to believe him – to believe that his new-found friend wasn’t a bad person. 

"I'm regretful you had to see that," Gellert murmured, retracting his hand back from Albus' face. Albus reached out and grabbed his wrist before it got too far. 

"I know you've changed. You can't undo the past, but you can make up for what you've done by helping the wizarding world rise up and take power. You're a good person, Gellert." 

Gellert leaned in, their faces mere centimetres apart. 

"Thank you."

Albus’ heart raced as he tried to actually process what he had seen with Gellert up so close. He glanced up at the blond, a hint of curiosity flashed in his eyes. Albus knew how Gellert thought about curiosity – ambition with no purpose, relying on risk. Yet here he was, waiting for Albus to do something. The horrific scenes replayed in his mind, the screams of the boy echoing in his thoughts. He no longer understood why he said what he did. 

Albus rubbed his temples, No, no, no… He needed a moment to think. Alone.

He squeezed his hand and realised Gellert’s wrist was still in his grasp. He dropped his wrist instantly as if he had been hit by a spell. Immediately, the blond backed away, retreating off his knees and sitting lazily on the ground unfazed. 

“I-I –” Albus stuttered and sighed, unable to make out words. 

Instead, he stood up and rushed out of the attic.

•••

Gellert sat with his elbows on his dressing table and his hands propping up his head, staring at his reflection in the mirror. It had been a while since he studied his appearance, an action that required the use of such a mundane object – a simple piece of reflective glass; a muggle invention. Yet recently, he had been sitting here quite often for the past few nights. A chuckle reverberated in his mind. He recognised that voice. Albus. Something swirled around in his gut as Grindelwald played through their moments together. Then, how Albus had left so abruptly in the afternoon. Well, it wasn’t abrupt, just mildly unexpected. The blond watched as his brows creased at the recollection of Albus dropping his wrist as if it was something foul. These reactions… were new. Gellert stared into a wall absentmindedly before the stars outside his window caught his attention. They twinkled, rather similar to the way Albus’ eyes glittered when he was thinking. The blond sighed with a soft chuckle before glaring at his reflection.

“Emotions are a weakness…”


	5. The disapproval of cowards is praise to the brave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) This is a really fluffy chapter, so hope you enjoy!

Albus woke to a loud knock at the door and sighed. It made sense that he would wake up and the others wouldn’t, he did sleep in the bedroom closest to the front door. He made his way to the door, still in pyjamas. Albus unlocked the door, opening to see a familiar figure. Taken aback, he blinked a few times and his eyes weren’t fooling him. It was Gellert, standing at his doorstep. This was new.

“Walk with me.”

Gellert turned and walked down the path, knee-length black woollen coat billowing in the wind. Albus stared after the blond, hand clutching the doorframe tightly, deliberating what he should do. What he had seen in Grindelwald's mind was messed up. He noticed that his knuckles were white, so he unclenched his hand and stepped onto the doormat. With a lot of consideration, he set off after Gellert down the path. 

After a few minutes of walking, Grindelwald broke the silence, "I am regretful for what I did, Albus." 

"I know Gellert," he replied softly after some time. 

And now that he has thought about it he truly believed Gellert had changed. The boy he knew was not filled with the darkness that he saw in the memory. Memories could be twisted, corrupted or changed in any case. The tall, beautiful blond he was friends with was not tortured or dark any longer. All Albus could hope was to find out why Gellert had been acting that way in the past. 

"I wanted to show you this," Grindelwald said as they approached the top of a small grassy hill. 

The sun was rising ever so slightly at the edge of the horizon, casting a warm golden glow over the countryside. They sat down at the top of the hill, and Gellert produced a small basket of strawberries and a bowl of warm melted chocolate. 

"I love strawberries," Gellert started, leaning back onto his elbows, one leg crossed over the other, straight out in front of him. 

"They're deceptively sour in the first bite, but as you persist to the centre of the fruit, you get a powerful sweetness."

Gellert offered the basket to Dumbledore, who dipped a large berry into the molten chocolate.

"I never took you for a sweets person," Albus replied, struggling to stop the chocolate from dripping. 

In his struggle, a drop landed on his neck, and Gellert's eyes burned on the spot. He leaned forwards, one hand moving to cup Albus' jaw. He dipped his head down and slowly licked the chocolate off of Albus' neck. Dumbledore shivered as Gellert tenderly kissed the underside of his jaw, slowly licking and kissing towards the corner of Albus' mouth. Gellert's bicoloured eyes locked with his, silver eye swirling as the blond kissed him. Albus slightly turned his head, so Gellert was kissing him full on the mouth. Albus reached out and put his hand on Grindelwald’s cheek, leaning further into the kiss. After what seemed like an age where it was just him and Gellert, Grindelwald broke away, panting. 

"I wasn't expecting that reaction," Gellert murmured, dropping his hand off Albus' face. 

"Well that's where you were heading anyway, I just wanted to help." 

Gellert smiled, twisting his head to place a tender kiss on Albus' palm, where it was still perched. Gellert took Albus’ hand off his face and into his, intertwining their fingers. Yes, Gellert was clearly a different person from that stranger he saw in Grindelwald’s memories. No one who was still like that would have such a beautiful smile on their face. Albus grabbed another chocolate-dipped strawberry, and placed it in his mouth, savouring the sweet taste. How could Gellert still be a horrible person and bring him strawberries? It simply wasn't possible. As Albus looked into Gellert’s mismatched eyes, he smiled, feeling more at home than he ever had before.

  * ••



The sun was starting to set as Gellert subconsciously stroked the mousy hair under his hand. Albus seemed to have drifted into sleep and his head landed in the blond’s lap. Gellert hesitated to wake him but the temperature was slowly dropping. Instead, he carefully placed Albus’ head onto the picnic blanket and crouched beside him. Then, he gently wrapped his left one around Albus’ torso from his underarm and hooked his right arm under Albus’ knees. Holding Albus in a bridal style carry, Gellert packed up the picnic with a motion of his hand and started the walk home.    


  * ••  




Albus’ soft breathing was the only sound Gellert could hear other than his own by the time they arrived outside Bathilda’s cottage. The blond considered delivering Albus to his siblings, but something told him they wouldn’t appreciate their evening interrupted by the sight of him carrying Albus. Clearly the best option was to bring him inside with him instead. Since his hands were full, Gellert used his wand to open the door and dropped the picnic items aside before traipsing up the stairs. He paused as he heard the springs of a mattress and a sudden pitter-patter of slippers from Bathilda’s bedroom, which explains why she didn’t open the door. She must have just woken up from her afternoon nap. 

Gellert continued moving, gradually dropping into a crouching position on a large rug in front of the fireplace. Eventually, he rested on the floor cross-legged, laying Albus down with his head in his lap like before. Finally relieved of the heavy lifting, he let out a deep breath and smiled down at Albus. He blew at the locks of hair stuck to Albus’ forehead and watched them fly up before falling back down. Albus’ nose twitched and the side of his face snuggled into Gellert’s stomach. The blond couldn’t help but chuckle in response. His abdomen was a bit ticklish it seemed. 

Stretching up and yawning, Gellert decided to surrender to his fatigue and call it a night. He accio’d two blankets and a pillow each, swapping his legs out from under Albus’ head for a pillow. Then he threw a blanket over him and placed another pillow next to Albus’. He decided to give Albus some space and sleep with his body on the other side of the pillow so that when he faced Albus he was upside-down. The corner of his mouth quirked upwards at the arrangement. Gellert fell back into his pillow with a sigh of comfort and tugged the blanket over his shoulder. He looked at Albus one last time and pressed a quick kiss on his forehead before turning to face the other way.

  * ••



Albus awoke to the scent of Gellert flooding his nose. He was in a set of clean pyjamas lying on the floor. Under his head was the source of the pine scent, a fluffy light green pillow. He snuggled his face further into the soft pillow, before opening his eyes and raising his head. A small knitted blanket fell off his shoulders as he sat up to a familiar surrounding. A delightfully sweet smell surrounded him as he made his way down into the kitchen. The blond was cooking crepes on the stovetop, the smell of powdered sugar and warm chocolate flooded his nose. As he made his way into the kitchen and around the dining table, Gellert disapparated and appeared behind him, wrapping his arms around Albus’ waist. 

“Sleep well?” He rested his chin on Dumbledore’s shoulder and the boy raised a brow. 

“Feeling bold? But yes thank you.” 

“I’m glad. Has anyone ever told you you smell like jammie dodgers?” 

“Isn’t it just the delicious food on the stove?” 

“No, your magic definitely smells like those delicious biscuits. Warm and inviting.” 

Albus snorted, pulling himself out of Gellert’s grip and turning around. 

“Don’t you have crepes to cook?” 

“So demanding,” Gellert rolled his eyes and turned back to the stove. 

Albus blushed profusely at the contact they had just had, shivering at the loss of bodily warmth from Grindelwald. 

“Cold darling?” Grindelwald made a flick of his wrist and his gown appeared on Albus. 

“I could have done that myself,” Albus said indignantly while pulling the robe tighter around his waist, Gellert’s scent surrounding him. 

“Are you an early waker?” 

“Never been able to sleep much past sunrise, too much to do in a day.” 

“Understandable. Yet entirely ludicrous.” 

It was already almost 10 and still too early for Albus. Gellert pulled a chair out for him and Albus sat down at the table, a plate with a crepe and a full table of toppings in front of him. 

“Breakfast is served,” Gellert said in a tacky voice and Albus snickered, digging in.

Albus had just about finished his crepes when his brothers owl swooped in, landing in front of him. Albus exchanged a confused look with Grindelwald, and untied the letter from the owl. 

_ Albus, get your ass over here. We need to talk.  _

_ -Aberforth _

Albus groaned, standing up and taking off Gellert robe. 

"I need to talk to my brother. I think it's best if you don't come though." 

He placed the robe in Gellert arms and gave him a quick kiss after a moment's hesitation.

"Thanks for breakfast." 

Albus rushed out the door, barely glancing back and Gellert. Gellert sighed and continued to eat his own crepes. 


	6. He's very ... persuasive.

"What do you want? Did you really have to interrupt my breakfast?" Albus sighed, standing in front of his brother.

"You're not even here! You don't have the right to be mad. Half the time you’re off with your buddy and the other half you're up in your room! What was the point of you even being here, you might as well go for your trip with Elphiaus."

"That's what you owled me for? Couldn't it wait, mother?!"

"Don't talk about her like that! And yes I had to owl you, or I wouldn't have gotten another chance for another month!"

"It's not my bloody fault that I was dragged back here. I have to be here."

"Why? It's not like you do anything while you’re here, other than that bloody next door neighbour!"

"Keep your voice down, you'll startle Ariana."

"Oh I'll startle Ariana?! I'm surprised you still remember her name."

Albus stormed out, slamming the door behind him in his brother’s face, walking through the village. Fuming, he headed towards the spot where the strawberries had been the previous day.

•••

Albus took a deep breath, feeling the frustration slowly dissipate as he walked up the grassy hill. Aberforth didn't understand the scope of their goal, and Albus didn't expect him to. The weather was nice, a refreshing breeze ruffled his hair as he reached the top of the hill. A pang of disappointment crossed his mind as he realised no one sat there waiting for him. No, this was good. He needed some alone time outside of the house and without Gellert. Albus sat down on the soft grass, dragging his hands through his hair as he contemplated what to do. He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them, closing his eyes in thought. The peaceful environment was just what he needed.

"I thought I might find you here."

Albus didn't need to look back to know who it was. Instead he looked up at the horizon, catching Gellert sitting down next to him in the corner of his eye.

"There are rumours circulating that Gregorovitch has the elder wand and he's trying to duplicate its properties."

Albus sighed, Gellert was always one to jump straight to the point, but the mention of the Gregorovitch caught his attention, the name sounded familiar...

"You mean the renowned wandmaker Mykew Gregorovitch who rivals Ollivander?"

"Yes," Gellert muttered, "but the important detail is that he might be in possession of the wand."

Albus paused, realisation dawning upon him. "Wouldn't you have to... kill him in order to claim ownership?" he whispered.

Gellert chuckled, "That's a common misconception. I've deduced a way to take the wand without resulting to murder."

Albus exhaled loudly, relieved to hear Gellert wasn't going to kill anyone.

"Wait, are you going to steal the wand?"

The blond shrugged, "How else am I supposed to get the wand."

Albus stayed silent. How did he not expect this? Of course they'd have to take the elder wand by force, if not the other two hallows as well. Gellert's hand reached over to cup his chin.

"It's for the greater good, remember?" he breathed, planting a quick kiss on Albus' lips before backing away.

"Right," Albus mumbled, another question popped up in his head.

"Um, what is this," he asked, pointing at himself and Gellert, "what are we?"

The blond laughed softly, "Are you implying you want to use muggle labels in this relationship?"

Albus blushed. That's exactly what he was thinking and he was hating himself for it. "Nevermind, pretend I never-"

"-What do you think this is," Gellert murmured, glancing at him with a brow raised.

Albus shook his head profusely, "I don't know... are we dating?"

Gellert smiled, "Don't worry about it, just go with the flow."

Albus scooted closer to him and rested his head on the blond's shoulder. "Sounds good."

"Okay can we backtrack here?" Gellert nodded his assent to Albus' question with a small frown.

"Did you just say go with the flow? " Albus managed most of the sentence with a straight face before completely cracking up. Gellert couldn't help but laugh along with Albus, tears of laughter freely flowing out of the brunette's eyes.

"Is it really that funny?" Gellert looked at him inquisitively once the laughter died down, causing Albus to start up laughing once more.

"Its... just so -" he started laughing again "-out of character! I don't know why I find it so funny."

"You're obviously delusional." Gellert rolled his eyes with a fake pout on his lips, but ended up grinning with the other boy.

"Lets go to the lake."

"Which lake? There’s a lake?" Gellert’s frown was adorable.

"There's a little lake near the Peverell mansion, with a little shack of boats. We should go out onto the lake."

"It looks to be a beautiful day ahead of us."

"So you're in?" Albus looked delighted, and Gellert smiled softly.

"Of course _Lieblich_ I'd love to spend the day with you."

"What does that mean?"

"Maybe I'll tell you someday." Gellert shot a shit-eating grin at Albus who narrowed his eyes and pouted. Grindelwald heard a muttered 'stupid German and his stupid German' and chuckled at the sheer ridiculousness of the statement.

"You find amusement in causing my suffering do you?" Gellert shook his head with a smile, grabbing Albus' hand and threading his fingers through the other boy's. He used his grip to apparate Albus and himself back to the Bagshot household.

"I think we should make some food to take." Grindelwald suggested and Albus nodded excitedly.

"As long as I don't have to make much more than an omelette, it's a brilliant plan. Oh and let me add your delicious sugary sweet biscuits to my list of demands." Gellert smiled. Albus didn't realise that he was sweeter than anything Grindelwald could make.

•••

Gellert and Albus apparated to the lake, Gellert falling in when they landed – he had the unfortunate luck of landing right on the edge. Albus laughed as the disgruntled Grindelwald shook the water off of himself, his wet hair sticking slightly to his face. Albus found himself enjoying the sight of a dishevelled Gellert, but instead of finding it funny, it made him feel guilty. In all honesty, he barely knew Gellert, and here he was, trashing his relationship with his brother for this man. Albus found himself getting slightly uncomfortable with the close proximity to Gellert, who seemed to notice.

"Everything alright?" Gellert asked him, a silvery eye staring into his.

"I barely know you, and here I am, spending days at a time with you. You've only been in my life a week!"

Gellert’s confusion turned into annoyance, "Seriously? That's what bothers you? Albus, I think we're past this freaking out stage."

"You don't even care!"

Grindelwald sighed, running his hand through his wet hair, "Of course I care, I just thought you'd be over this by now. If you were going to freak out about this you should’ve done it days ago."

"I didn't even know you days ago. And who are you to tell me when I should be freaking out?!"

"There's a simple solution to this. Get to know me then. It's not like you've even tried before."

Albus wanted to protest but he knew that Gellert was right. "Okay."

"Great!" Gellert smiled, "Ask me a question then."

Albus sunk down onto the grass, putting the picnic basket between them. Gellert sat down as well and looked at him expectantly.

"What is your family like?"

Gellert hesitated, staring at the water’s surface. “They’re… doing well back in Germany I suppose. I was raised mainly by my father after my mother died giving birth to me,” he murmured, avoiding eye contact.

“Oh I’m… sorry for asking…” Albus whispered, looking out at the water.

“Guess that’s something we have in common,” he laughed sadly, “the deaths of our mothers.”

The blond furrowed his brows with a sigh, “What about you?”

“Father died in Azkaban. My mother… she passed earlier this summer. I came back as soon as I could after I graduated from Hogwarts. Now I live alone with Aberforth, my younger brother.”

“Speaking of your brother, what year at Hogwarts is he in?”

“He’s going into 6th year once the summer ends.”

Gellert nodded, ruffling his hair as a cool breeze whisked by.

“Why does Bathilda live here if your father lives in Germany?”

“She's on my mother’s side,” the blond muttered softly.

“You know Albus…” he whispered, reaching to pluck a daisy and admiring it in his hand. “This lake reminds me of you. The surface is glistening from the sun’s rays and the sight is entrancing. There could be a raging storm beneath it and I would have no idea but I’m happy just focusing on what I can see,” he sighed with a small smile.

Gellert leaned into Albus, tucking the daisy behind his ear before standing up and patting the dirt off.

“Maybe one day I’ll dive into its depths and discover what it’s hiding,” he breathed, looking at the lake.

Turning back to Albus with a knowing look, he apparated – disappearing into thin air.

“I’m not the only one hiding something…” Albus mumbled before apparating as well, leaving the daisy drifting to the ground.


	7. We were closer than brothers.

Albus spent the next three days holed up in his room pouring over his books. He went through every book on his shelf, spellbooks, history books and even old wizarding fable books from his sister’s room trying to find any mention of the other two hallows. His eyes were so fatigued from reading that he could hardly keep them open. The one good thing that muggles did in their entire existence was create coffee, which Albus utilised heavily, only taking short breaks from his reading. Albus hardly ate a bite and didn't answer the door any of the eleven times that someone (he obviously knew who) knocked on it. Suddenly, Albus heard a loud crack and whipped around to face none other than Gellert Grindelwald.

"What do you want?"

"Merlin, what have I done now?" Gellert looked affronted, brows creased.

"You've been hiding things from me!"

"I've not hidden anything from you." Gellert pulled a chair out from Albus' desk and sat down with one knee thrown over the other.

"I saw those memories, and it clicked as I was reading this," Albus gestured at a German history book, "you should have had your wand taken."

"How do you mean?" Gellert asked slowly, no hint of anger or reproach in his voice.

“‘When a wizard is expelled from a wizarding school, their wand is taken and snapped, so as to prevent them from practising harmful magic on others’. You shouldn't have your wand." Albus read from his book.

"And yet I do."

"Yes! Tell me why. And be truthful."

"I'd never lie to you, Albus."

Albus narrowed his eyes at the other boy.

"When they determined I was to be expelled, I was a day away from turning 16, legal wizarding age in Germany. I was a day away from uncensored magic usage. They had no right to take my wizarding heritage away from me like that, to effectively turn me into a muggle!" Gellert had not raised his voice, but Albus could tell he was worked up about the topic. "Never mind that I can do wandless magic, their intent was to strip me of my wizarding heritage. And I could not stand by and let them dishonour me in such a way. So I left Germany that afternoon before they could come and snap my wand."

Albus was truly enraptured in the story until Gellert finished talking, and it all caught up to him.

"You mean to say that dear Bee has been harbouring a criminal, a fugitive a block away from here this past week?"

"Am I the only one who has been telling a partial truth? Or are you harbouring the same sort in this home?"

Again Gellert had not changed his volume, however, his tone was icy cold and his words bore into Albus.

"Such accusations-"

"Oh, how hypocritical!" Gellert yelled, and Albus shut his mouth, eyes wide.

Grindelwald's silver eye swirled violently, his mouth set in a grim line. His hair whipped around his head, but there was no breeze coming through the closed window. Albus said nothing, too afraid to speak to the monster he knew as Gellert Grindelwald. But as soon as the change came, it vanished. His hair fell down, eyes turned back to normal and an uncharacteristically warm smile returned to his face.

"I had hoped you'd tell me in time, Albus, about your sister Ariana."

"Ariana is completely different from tricking your aunt into harbouring an international criminal," Albus kept his voice low and calm, not willing to enrage Grindelwald again.

"So harbouring a dangerous obscurial who could very easily kill everyone in Godric's Hollow is completely different?"

Albus bit back his tongue to stop him from yelling, all the talk of Ariana had forced him to remember that loud noises set her off.

"If Ariana wasn't here she'd be locked up in Saint Mungo's her whole life. If you weren't here you'd just be somewhere else, you'd still be free."

"Ariana wouldn't even have a life to lose. I'm the one who'd lose their whole history, their whole culture."

Before Albus could punch Grindelwald in the face, they were interrupted by Aberforth.

"Keep your fucking voices down," he hissed at them, glaring at Gellert.

"Or at least use a bloody silencing charm. Better yet, take this somewhere else. Do you want to disturb her?"

Albus didn't have to ask who 'her' is. They both knew. He resisted the urge to hang his head in shame and simply gestured for Aberforth to leave. When the door closed, he cast a muffliato and turned back to Gellert, who had an odd sort of smile on his face.

"Perhaps we should make a blood pact, to ensure that arguing won't end in violence."

Taken aback by this sudden suggestion, he took a moment to think. “A bit extreme, don’t you think?”

“Quite the opposite. If it ever comes down to a fight, neither of us will get hurt by each other.”

"I guess so... " He held out his arm.

"I presume you already know what to do?"

Gellert smiled, "Of course."

The two drew their wands, looking down at their hands as they each cut a line down their palm. Then they raised their hands, interlacing their fingers as their palms came into contact. Taking a deep breath, they glanced at each other, the tension boiling beneath the surface of their burning gazes.

“We swear not to fight each other,” they muttered the oath in unison.

Albus’ twinkling eyes were dull and Gellert’s silver eye a raging storm as they closed their eyes. The pair were consumed by silence, the suspense lingering like a thick cloud of fog after they opened their eyes. They stared at the two droplets of blood that started orbiting each other, leaving an invisible double helix in its path. When they collided after reaching eye level a shape began to form. With a small flash, what were two droplets of blood became a pendant floating in the air, the surface of the metal carved with intricate patterns with the spherical vial encased in the middle. The red liquid swirled around inside. Gellert grabbed the pendant, analysing it up close.

“Guess it’s settled…” he murmured, “mind if I keep this?”

Albus decided to take a stand.

“You suggested the idea, it’s only fair I get to keep it.”

The blond frowned, brow raised.

“You’d find that point is in my favour. If I suggested the pact why shouldn’t I keep the evidence of it?”

Albus opened his mouth to defend himself but hesitated. He growled under his breath, why did Gellert have to be right all the time.

“Fine,” Albus grumbled, “you can keep it.”

Gellert nodded with a small smirk of triumph that he failed to hide before looking down to tuck the vial away in his breast pocket. Albus clenched his fists. This man was so unpredictable yet constantly in control of the situation. Albus dragged a hand through his hair.

“Just… leave,” Albus seethed, barely able to suppress the want to punch something.

The blond apparated away without a moment’s hesitation. Albus collapsed onto his bed face-first into his pillow, fists tightly clenching each side of it.

•••

Gellert shook his head with barely concealed frustration. The last two times he had gotten worked up like this... it was safe to say nothing good came out of it. Gellert had a huge temper, but he was smart, one might say cunning enough not to show it. It was better to use those emotions to his gain rather than let them get the better of him. He severely regretted losing his cool in such a way in front of Albus. He knew that it had scared the other boy. It scared everyone, but he had thought that Albus would be different. He had thought Albus was like him. He had thought that Albus could see past what most considered to be monstrous to who he truly was. Was it too much to ask that someone in his life would take his side? He had hoped Albus would be that one.

He sighed tiredly, sitting down on his small bed and pulling the small diamond-shaped blood pact out of his pocket. He traced his fingers over the circular window in the centre and saw the drops of blood swirling around each other. He pulled his wand out of his boot and tapped the little hook at the top, a chain growing out until a small clasp grew on the end. He attached it to his collar and tucked the small trinket back inside his vest in the small breast pocket.

•••

Albus clenched and unclenched his fists by his sides as he lay face up in his bed. He had enchanted the roof to look like the sky (the idea from the Hogwarts hall was too good to pass up). The sky was clear and the small stars twinkled at him as he thought about Gellert Grindelwald. Albus considered himself to be a genuinely caring person. He was loyal and brave, a true Gryffindor type. Or so he’d always prided himself on. But recently he had been spending time with a cunning, manipulative boy, who was truly above his age in wizarding prowess. Albus had thought that they were one and the same. But Gellert seemed to care not for others, a characteristic that Albus held very dear. Albus had spent his days in the wake of his mother’s death with a man who cared little for family. Albus had left his own family in their time of need for a boy who cared so little for everyone around him.

But Albus had seen Gellert’s care for himself. He had seen Gellert tuck him into bed one night when he thought he was asleep reading. He had seen Gellert bring him chocolate strawberries. He had seen Grindelwald come to find him when he was feeling alone atop the hill. He had seen Grindelwald tuck that daisy behind his ear so delicately, so kindly. He had seen Gellert truly let his guard down around Albus. He had felt Grindelwald’s lips on his own, almost loving. How could a gentle boy like that be as horrible as he had made out? How could the Grindelwald in Albus’ mind be the same as in those memories? How could the man who called him ‘Lovely’ be so cruel? He couldn’t. Albus released his clenched fists and breathed for what felt like the first time in years.

•••

Albus hesitated, his hand raised to knock on the door of Bathilda Bagshot’s house. Did he really want to keep seeing Gellert? Or was he just going to end up like another of his dark magic victims? Before he could make a choice, the door opened.

"Albus, I figured you were here."

Gellert leaned against the door frame, a slight smirk on his face, "Are you going to come in?"

Decision made for him, he stepped into the house, and was rendered speechless when a tender kiss was pressed into his cheek. He smiled softly, leaning in when Gellert wrapped his arms around his waist. Gellert might have been a bad person before, but he had clearly changed, and how could he resist such a perfect 'boyfriend'?

"I missed you," Albus whispered. He felt Gellert’s arms squeeze tighter around him.

"I made more jammie dodgers."

Albus chuckled, "Of course you did."

•••

After stuffing himself full of jammie dodgers, Albus relaxed into the green armchair upstairs like he usually did. Speaking of ‘usually’, he couldn’t recall the last time he came over. Damn, he locked himself up in his room for too long. He took in a deep breath, cherishing the smell of morning dew in a pine forest and cinders from the fireplace similar to that of a campfire. The earthy aromas complimented the cottage themes, bringing a whole new meaning to the warm and cozy. Exhaling, he noticed Gellert staring at him before turning his attention back to the book in front of him.

“What,” Albus mumbled, picking up a book as well.

“I have somewhat grown accustomed to you smelling my belongings,” the blond chuckled softly, looking back at him with a small smile.

Albus huffed, hiding his face behind the book in his hands, “So… how long do you plan on staying with Bathilda?”

“Probably until the summer ends.”

“Where will you go?”

“In search of the elder wand. It’s the one hallow we have a potentially strong lead for.”

Albus nodded slowly, thinking. Tracking down and obtaining all three hallows could take a long time, meaning he would have to leave Aberforth alone with Ariana…

“I assume you would come with me?” Gellert asked, turning to face him fully and resting one leg on the other.

“I guess…” he whispered.

“You… guess? Albus, this scheme is revolutionary, it is not some scavenger hunt for children.” Gellert muttered, “it is a yes or no question.”

“You’re asking me to leave my family behind for you,” Albus growled under his breath, “I can not give you a definite answer until I have assessed the risk.”

“Well then,” the blond said in a low voice, “get your priorities straight. Albus, have you forgotten why Ariana is the way she is?”

“Muggles.”

“And why are we striving to acquire all three hallows?”

“To protect both wizards and muggles.”

“Exactly.”

The two of them sat in silence, no one moved as they glared at each other.

Albus sighed, “Aberforth and Ariana need me -”

He paused, watching as Gellert got up from his spot and walked over to sit on the armrest next to Albus.

“I need you,” the blond breathed, his hand reaching to lift up Albus’ chin as he leaned down to kiss him.

Albus kissed him back softly, leaning further up to kiss Gellert. He tasted like smoky tea, and the traditional Christmas treat of fruit mince pies. Gellert's other hand moved to grasp the front of Albus' collar, kissing him harder, then retreating with a little nip on Albus' lip. Gellert withdrew back to his own chair and Albus was left gasping, the spot on his chin where Gellert's hand was tingling in the cold left behind.

"You... need me?" Albus questioned, voice soft and low.

"I feel that I need you far more than you need me."

It seemed like Gellert's ever-present facade had dropped, and Albus considered his words carefully. Grindelwald always seemed so smooth, calm and in control. And this situation wasn't any different. But the words he had spoken resonated with something deep within Albus. Gellert needed him. The all-powerful, intelligent, charismatic boy needed him.

"But why me?"

Gellert sat forward in his seat at Albus' words, tilting his head ever so slightly to one side, contemplative.

"Have you met you?" It was a very out of character statement. One that didn't make too much sense. One that caught Albus off guard.

"What?"

"You've got to be the most intelligent person I've ever met," Gellert shrugged and thought to himself 'apart from me and if not a little too trusting', "you're kind, loyal, powerful and adorable. And above all, you've got your head on straight."

"You really think all that about me? I'm not stupid, but I'm not that great."

"You're considered to be the best student Hogwarts has ever had. I'm not jumping to any illogical conclusions." Gellert raised a brow at Albus, who scoffed, but a small smile then lit up his features.

"I do suppose if we were to get the Elder Wand, I could fix my sister..."

"And then you wouldn't have to worry about them, you could be free..."

Albus nodded slowly, turning everything over in his mind. Finding the elder wand would help his family, as well as the wizarding world. It was the right thing to do.

"Okay... I’ll go with you to find the elder wand."

Gellert smiled at him, leaning in for a kiss, and wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Good. Do you want to... celebrate?" Gellert asked, with a wink.

Albus blushed, but got up anyway, pulling Grindelwald up with him.

"I've never actually... you know, done it before. I mean I want to but I'm new at this."

"That's okay, I'll guide you through it. You're safe with me. And you're way too hot to be a virgin, I'm lucky to be the first, assuming you're ready...?"

"I think I am. I'm glad it's you too." Albus pulled Gellert into a searing kiss.

•••

Grindelwald lay panting on his bed, Albus at his side. He was thrilled that Albus had agreed to go with him in the search for the Elder wand, he thought he would have to be a little more convincing though, Albus had abandoned all thoughts of his family pretty quickly. Maybe he was more smitten than Grindelwald had originally planned for... In any case, it was nice to lay down next to Albus, not having to stress about how to best convince him. For some inexplicable reason, he needed Albus. Putting that thought aside, he pulled Albus into his arms, kissing the top of his head. He wasn't going to let Albus go. Not yet.


	8. Will we die, just a little?

The sun was slipping through the closed curtains, lingering above Albus’ face.

“What is the point of curtains if they don’t actually block out light,” he groaned, getting out of bed and preparing for the day ahead.

Albus’ thoughts were drifting to him and Gellert’s plans for the future as he brushed his teeth when he heard the doorframe of the bathroom creak under pressure. Gazing up into the mirror, his brother’s returning glare was beyond friendly. Albus rinsed his mouth and set the toothbrush aside.

“What do you want Aberforth?” he grumbled, brushing past his brother as he walked to the kitchen.

“You think I haven’t noticed?” Aberforth muttered in a low voice.

Albus sat down, a piece of bread in hand as he looked at Aberforth who stood next to him.

“Noticed what?”

“Don’t play dumb,” he growled, “there have been nights where you weren’t home.”

Albus pursed his lips and stayed silent with his brows furrowed. There was no use denying it.

“Where. Were. You. Last. Night,” he hissed.

“Oh, I was just exploring the neighbourhood.”

Aberforth smirked, “Without your wand?”

Albus’ eyes flew wide open in shock, immediately standing up and towering over his brother.

“You went into my bedroom? You can’t invade my privacy like that!” he barked, his index finger digging into his brother’s chest.

Aberforth slapped his hand away.

“Don’t scare Ariana,” he whispered gravely, clenching his teeth.

“Ariana this, Ariana that,” Albus mocked under his breath, only intended for his own ears but Aberforth overheard.

“You’re acting like a child! Ariana needs us and all you do is put yourself first!” he seethed, nostrils flared.

Aberforth was fuming and Albus needed to defuse the situation before it got physical. He opened his mouth to speak but his brother interrupted him.

“All you do is apologise – over and over again. I have had enough! You do not care! You always blame others before admitting fault yourself! Don’t apologise if you don’t mean it, I know you think you’re always right!” he argued, still managing to keep his voice down.

“Look,” Albus sighed, “Gellert and I pursuing the three hallows and with that kind of power we can-”

“You’re what?!” Aberforth interrupted in a low whisper, almost raising his voice.

“It’s for the greater good, for both wizards and muggles. Aberforth don’t you want to save other wizards from the torment Ariana had suffered through?”

“Of course I do,” his brother breathed, “but by the sounds of things you are not planning on coming back.”

“I-”

“We are siblings, related by blood. Sure we will always be here for you, sure you can get away with disappointing us, but Gellert? He’s just a replacement for your other friend who you feel the need to constantly please. That’s the reason why you’re spending so much time with him.”

“Brother you can’t repress my potential by chaining me here.”

Aberforth slammed his fist on the table, “That’s bullshit! You know what? Go tell that buddy of yours you are not going with him.”

A low voice rumbled from behind the two brothers. “That is not your decision to make.”

"How did you get into my house?" Aberforth spun around, his robe swirling at his feet.

“Your adorable sister let me in.” Grindelwald leant against the doorframe, bringing one hand up and studying his fingernails.

“You know… Ari… she… I told her not…” Aberforth stuttered and Albus sank into a chair. “You…” Aberforth growled, drawing his wand out of his robe pocket.

“Abe, please, calm down.” Albus sounded tired all of a sudden, and Gellert moved past Aberforth to stand behind Albus’ chair. He put his hands delicately on Albus’ shoulders, and Albus looked back up at him.

“You’re asking me to calm down! Look at you two, practically flaunting your... relationship, Merlin be damned!” Aberforth whisper-screamed.

“Calm down, Aberforth, you’ll disturb your sister.” Gellert said in a somewhat mocking tone.

Aberforth shot a bright orange spell toward Grindelwald, who waved his arm softly in front of his face to block the curse.

“Be careful, you’ll hit your brother.”

“My stupid brother would deserve it.” Aberforth growled. Albus’ jaw dropped, eyes widening.

“Take. That. Back.” Gellert snarled in a low tone. Aberforth stumbled back a pace, eyes full of terror.

“I don’t know what my idiotic brother is doing with the likes of you.” His previously confident tone had deteriorated, and there was a slight tremble to his wand hand.

Gellert crouched down and pulled his own wand out of his boot and with a flash, sent a curse toward Aberforth, which he only just deflected in time. Albus got up from his chair and turned to face Gellert, whose eye was swirling, and hair whipping alarmingly violently around his head. Albus put a hand on Albus’ chest, and said, “Calm down, Gellert.”

“Fucking dark wizard.” Aberforth spat, and Grindelwald sent a barrage of curses at Aberforth, knocking him across the hall with a heavy thud on the wall.

“Gellert, stop.” Albus whispered, but Grindelwald shoved past him, towards Aberforth who had fallen to the ground. “Gellert!” he pleaded.

“Albus, you can’t go anywhere with this lunatic!” Aberforth yelled as he attempted to deflect Grindelwald’s curses.

“Gellert, I think he’s right, I don’t think I should go with you.” Albus, for the first time in his life, was actually frightened.

"You don't know what you're saying." Grindelwald growled out, continuing to throw hexes and curses at Aberforth, who continued to dodge. Albus pushed Gellert to the side, and stood in front of his brother protectively.

"You've gone too far, Gellert," he said, avoiding looking into his eyes, fearing what he would see in them.

"Stand aside, Albus," Grindelwald still held his wand out menacingly, "He doesn't want you to go, he's holding you back from your true potential."

Albus heard Aberforth make an annoyed noise from behind him, but he ignored it.

"Maybe you're the one holding me back. I came here to look after my family, and all you've done is stand in the way of that. You know that we can't hurt each other, and hurting my brother will make everything worse. Stop it. Stand down."

"No! Can't you see what he’s doing to you? I'm trying to help you break free from them, they're holding you back."

Albus hesitated for a minute, and Grindelwald took his chance, pushing past Albus and advancing back on Aberforth, who spat in his face.

"You shouldn't have done that," Gellert whispered cruelly, making Albus shiver.

" _Crucio_!" Aberforth cried out in pain, withering on the floor.

"Stop!" Albus tried to push Grindelwald away, knowing that spells would be useless with the blood pact.

When nothing worked, he threw himself over Aberforth, in front of Gellert’s wand, and the screaming stopped. The blond’s wand arm was tense as he stood still.

“Albus, what in the world are you thinking?!” he barked, breathing heavily as he realised what he almost did.

“Gellert, I told you to stop,” he hissed, helping Aberforth up, whose body was weak from the spell’s effects.

“Let me at him,” his brother snarled, pushing against Albus’ grasp.

“Don’t be foolish, Gellert is much stronger than you, you’ll only get hurt.”

Gellert stood silently, wand still posed in a defensive position and eyes focused on the two.

“For Merlin’s sake Albus, he used an unforgivable curse on me and you’re just going to stand there talking? Why haven’t you cast a spell yet?!”

“I can’t…” he murmured.

“What?”

“I can’t,” he repeated louder, “we forged a blood pact and swore not to fight each other.”

“Why?!” Aberforth yelled before spluttering, visibly enraged by this news.

He shoved Albus aside, staggering as he reached for his wand. Gellert’s eyes immediately followed the movement and reached for his wand too. Albus’ mind raced.

‘Maybe I can cast a defensive spell…’ he thought, clenching his fingers tightly around his wand.

Bright flashes of light illuminated the small living room after three spells were cast at once. As the glows dimmed, there was a loud thud from the corner of the room where the stairs were. The three boys were silent as they turned their heads to the figure that laid limp on the floor. Another thud echoed as Aberforth collapsed onto his knees.

“No… no… no!” he cried between gasps, tears streaming down his eyes.

Albus was glued to his spot, his muscles tight in shock. He watched as his brother crawled over to where the body lay. The little girl stayed still in her brother’s arms, expression blank and lifeless.

“No!” Aberforth screamed, hugging his sister tightly and crying.

“This can’t be happening,” Albus whimpered, drowning in denial.

It couldn’t be… no this wasn’t how this was supposed to end. His gaze whipped to Gellert, who seemed just as horrified as he was. Their eyes met and the amount of emotion swirling in the blond’s eyes was overwhelming.

“Albus I-”

Albus turned away from him on the verge of tears. “Leave,” he hissed quietly, no energy to raise his voice as tears blurred his view.

The blond flinched as Albus finally dropped to his knees, burying his face in his hands.

“Albus I-I’m sorry,” Gellert whispered, and for the first time Albus heard him without confidence, or pride.

Then with a sad smile, he vanished.


	9. We who live for freedom, for truth, for love

_17 March, 1927, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Albus Dumbledore raised a steady hand, and slowly pulled the covering off of the Mirror. For a moment, his tired blue eyes stared back at him, but after a split second, a swirling pit of silver, and a hungry orb of darkness reached deep inside him. The perfect visage of Gellert’s younger self stared at him, long blond hair flowing gently in an unseen breeze, a happy smile lighting up his features. In the next moment, he had morphed into an older man, though no less intimidating or attractive. Albus sighed, and traced a hand over Gellert’s jawbone in the reflection. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back slightly, and sighed a deep, remorseful breath out.

Albus still hated the sight of Gellert in the mirror. It should be his family, who had been brutally ripped apart. He should be standing with his brother, his sister, his mother and his father, happy and content in Godric’s Hollow. But instead what he saw was the man he hated, the man he couldn’t stop longing for, the man he couldn’t stop loving, through all the self loathing it caused him. And despite all their years of anonymity, he could not bring himself to regret the promise they made to each other - their blood pact.

‘Love is the most powerful form of magic. And it never dies.’ Albus thought sadly, as he stared into the intense bicoloured eyes in the mirror.

Hours passed as always, until with shaking hands he replaced the cover and walked away, telling himself that that would be the last time he visited the mirror.

_20 March, 1927, Nurmengard Castle_

Gellert Grindelwald sat at the head of a long, wooden table, it’s rich deep brown colour soaking up the sunset glow from the tall, glass windows. The Paris rally had all gone entirely in his favour. The death of the red-haired girl, while frustrating, only served to encourage his followers against the Aurors. The people had drunk down his words, careful as they were, and he felt his reach across the globe growing. Credence had finally joined him, and somehow gained some semblance of control over his magic. And Queenie, the beautiful natural Legillimens, fully bought into his grand claims of love ‘without restraint’.

Gellert reflected glumly that had no reason to be in the mood that he was. He held the Elder Wand on the table in front of him, tracing all the divots and bumps across the surface with his finger. The powerful wand was one of the key things that gave him the strength to amass the greatest following of a dark wizard there had been in recorded history. He was a legend, powerful beyond control and persuasive to all those who felt wronged by the Statute of Secrecy, and the lies and misgivings it brought wizard culture.

Yet something was missing. He reached to place a hand over his breast pocket, where the small glistening blood pact was kept, but at the last moment remembered that it was gone. Gone, like Albus. Ever since that day, Gellert had felt so desperately alone. The cold distrust, despair, disappointment that was held in Albus’ eyes that night haunting his every moment.

Gellert sat in his throne, in an empty room yet surrounded by his devoted followers, and a cold feeling of abandon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very sad last chapter to the story. We hope we've fully captured the essence of these characters and their relationship. We will take a few days break and then start posting a part 2 to the story, set in the post CoG world of 1927! Sequel coming soon...


End file.
